


Built In An Evening

by sir_pudgington (Everyday_Im_Preaching)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Comfort, Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Top Donatello, Top!Don
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/sir_pudgington
Summary: Raphael pushes Leo to the point of a meltdown. Donnie makes a point to remind him that he doesn't have to deal with his frustration alone.





	

“Open the door, Leo.” Don murmured against his door. There was a loud crash from within and a muttered curse. “Leonardo, you let me in right this instant.” Another mumbled string of curses followed the order; the door swung open a couple seconds later. Leo's eyes were wet, as if he'd been crying. Don shoved the door open, causing the eldest to stumble back amongst the wooden displays he'd torn from the walls.

“What do you want?” Leo demanded, voice thick from crying. “To poke fun at me? Is that what you're here to do? The great, fearless leader. Reduced to having a temper tantrum and tearing apart his room.” he flapped his hands at the mess. “Well come on. Just fucking do it."

“You know I'm not here to do that.” Donnie told him, closing the door behind him. He locked it carefully, methodically. When he turned back to the blue-masked brother, he noted the small tears beading in the corners of his eyes. Don rose his hands to cup the leaders face, brushing them away. “Talk to me.” he murmured gently, green eyes searching Leo's blue.

“Why does he hate me, Don?” Leo asked, eyes dropping to look anywhere but at the genius.

“Nobody hates you, Leo.” Don told him quietly, pressing their foreheads together in a soft thump. His lips were brushing his eyelids now, kissing the bruised, swollen flesh.

“Raphael does.” Leo told him, chest heaving as he tried to control his sobs. “You know he does. Why else would he act out like this against everything I say?”

“Because he's a _teenager_. He's hormonal. And he's twice as stubborn as you are.” Don told him in quiet whispers, murmuring the words gently into the scaled skin. “Raph doesn't hate you, Leo. He doesn't hate anything. He's just really confused right now.” Muscled arms wrapped tightly around Don's waist, breaking the grip that the taller terrapin had on his face. He pressed his cheek tightly against the top of Don's plastron, rubbing it against the rough bone.

“I don't know how much more of his shit I can deal with, Donnie.” Leo muttered, feeling warm lips press more kisses to the top of his head. “He's wearing me down and he _knows_ it.”

“Then let him.” Donnie murmured, holding the leader close. “Let him wear you down, then come to me.” his hands traced the lines in Leo's carapace, and he rubbed his thumbs on the large, brown scutes in comfort. “I'll build you back up.”

“You'll build me back up?” Leo asked through a half-hidden sniffle. Their conversation was always the same. 

“Every time.” Don promised. “As long as you need me too.” Leo tilted his face up towards his younger brother, full of an emotion that he Don could never describe, no matter how large his lexicon happened to be. To see such a raw expression on the leaders face broke him down every, single, time. His lips connected with the elders', gentle and commanding. Leo took it willingly, hands scrabbling up to grip Don's shoulders; he shoved the younger turtle back towards the wall.

“You really shouldn't.” Leo suggested, the shaky breaths he had been taking steadying as he slid a knee between Don's legs, easily parting them. “You really shouldn't do this for me Donnie, this isn't healthy.” His hands slid down the gangly arms of the slender turtle, stroking the inside of his elbows.

“What about relieving stress isn't healthy?” Don asked, feeling the fingers travel back up his arms, awakening his senses. Every gently brush lit a soft fire in their wake.

“Because it's not like that. It shouldn't be.” Leo told him, eyeridges folding together in concern for the genius. “You aren't just here for me to use.” he whispered, voice becoming small. Donnie frowned.

“Do you really think that I consider it that?” Donnie asked in return, just as quiet. “Leo.” he cupped the elder's face once more. Leo's face told him that, yes, he did believe that. Donnie leaned down, capturing the leader's mouth in his, tongue flicking at Leo's lips teasingly. Before Leo could open his lips, Don pulled away, forcing him to chase his mouth greedily. “I consider this something far more than that. Don't you?”

“Yes.” Leo answered, hands snapping from their place on Don's arms to grip his sides. His knuckles brushed the inside of Don's shell, knuckles brushing the sensitive bone as he brought their hips together in a grind that pulled a churr from the genius. Leo churred back happily, relishing in the sound of their plastrons sliding together. “Every time. Yes, Donnie.”

“Then let me build you up.” Don told him quietly, lips hovering inches from Leo's. Leo's mouth was on his without further prompting, tongue shoving and pushing past pliant lips to invade Donnie's mouth. Hot, insistent, and demanding, taking ground and giving not even an inch of his own. Three-fingered hands were tugging and pulling him away from the wall, pulling him back to the half-destroyed bed. The blankets swept the floor in a lazy splash of colour, the blue a pleasant contrast to the dark wooden floors.

Donnie's pants were off before he fell back against the mattress. The bed gave an unhappy, squeaking hiss at his sudden weight. The genius mentally tacked it on to a list of things he needed to fix. He didn't have much more time to think as Leo shoved his face up, lips and teeth attacking the sensitive flesh of his chin and neck. The leader sucked ugly, angry bruises into every inch of flesh that he could reach, shoving the softening scutes hiding their erections together, letting out loud churrs at every gasp, moan, and churr that he could wrangle from the younger brother.

“You're too good to me.” Leo hissed against the flesh he was currently working on marking, breath hot and damp as it ghosted the corner of Don's jaw. “You always fix everything.” the leader continued to murmur, fervour never settling into something calmer. “Even me.”

“You only fix things that are _broken_ , Leo.” Don panted, bucking his hips up as thick fingers slipped between his legs, roughly petting the lower scutes of Don's plastron, trying to coax his cock out. “And you aren't broken. Not even a little bit.”

“Are you going to say that I'm hormonal too?” Leo asked, continuing to palm the younger terrapin.

“I might.” Don told him, voice spiking to a sharp whine as it cracked. The elder turtle pressed their noses together, running his free hand up and down Don's thigh.

“Drop down for me.” Leo ordered, voice husky and commanding. Don squirmed underneath the eldest brother, long legs partially off the side of the bed. "Don.” Leo warned, pressure increasing on the scutes. With a pitiful groan, Don dropped down, cock slipping from his cloaca.

Leo let out a pleased churr. He began to move down, lips hot and wet from their shared kisses as he left them along the line of sensitive flesh where bone and skin met. Open-mouthed kisses down his plastron, tongue slipping out to skate across the rough surface.

“Oh, Leo.” Don breathed as the eldest nuzzled the genius's cock, pressing gentle kisses to the base. Don's legs began to shake gently as Leo began to lick wet stripes up his erection; his tongue dipped underneath the head, then over the lip and the thin slit at the top. Leo licked the salty pre-cum away hungrily, before taking the head in his mouth and sucking.  
Donnie let out a high-pitched whine in response, running his tongue along his bottom lip. Leo chuckled, popping off of Don's cock long enough to shoot him a feral look, like that of a starving man. Then he was descending back on to the leaking erection, taking as much in his mouth as he could handle, sucking roughly. Another high pitched keen left Don's lips, toes curling tightly as he lightly banged them against the bedframe.

Leo's hands shoved his thighs wider, mentally cursing his large frame. Taking his brothers cock to the root, he slid his tongue along the sides of the shaft, moaning and churring in tandem with Don. After a few more minutes of lavishing the thick erection before slipping off, teasing the slit before fully pulling away.

Donnie's hands slid up underneath Leo's thighs as the elder brother straddled him. The purple-masked brother rubbed soothing circles into the skin beneath his fingers.

“You should probably use lube.” Donnie advised, one of his hands moving to gently stroke at the sizable bulge beneath Leo's plastron. “Spit doesn't work as well.”

“I'll be fine Don.” Leo breathed, eyelids fluttering as he dropped down into the waiting hand. Don stroked the elder gently, pressing his thumb against the head and rotating it against the sensitive skin. Leo rocked his hips into the hand, lifting his own hands to untie his mask. Don frowned, but didn't question him. He bat the hand on his cock away after a moment, moving forward and gripping Don's slickened cock. Positioning himself above the genius's cock, he watched his brother lick his lips before he sunk himself down on top of it.

The resounding churrs from both brothers mixed and danced together in a heated release of breath as Don slipped into the elder brother atop him. With careful, slow grinds of his hips, Leo buried the younger terrapin to the hilt inside of him, letting out laboured, panting breaths. Don's fingers were digging into Leo's thighs, and his teeth were grit tightly together as he inhaled though his teeth. He wanted nothing more than buck his hips up and into the elder brother. He restrained himself.

Leo started off with a gentle rolling of his hips, barely lifting off of the cock inside of him before sinking back down, allowing himself time to adjust. Don's hands travelled up, gently rubbing his hands against the elders sides, dancing along the lines separating the scutes..It wasn't too long until the hips were completely rising from his before sinking down, tortuously slow and controlled.

“Leo, you're killing me here.” Don whined out, hands climbing up to grip Leo's shoulders. The leader let out a quiet snicker.

“What are you going to do about it?” Leo challenged. Don let out a quiet huff, narrowing his eyes. “Gonna dominate me, Don?” he continued to tease; his words ended in a gasp as Don shoved up into him, cutting off any more sass that the leader had planned. There was a flurry of cloth and more sounds of springs bending and squeaking beneath their combined weight as Don rolled them over. Leo pinned beneath him, he gave a rough growl, something from deep in his chest. Something _possessive_. The leader laughed then. A true, honest laugh that was met with a churring rumble and a hungry kiss.

“Yeah. I'm going to dominate you.” Don replied, panting heavily against Leo's lips. The leader let out a somewhat darker chuckle, eyes becoming hooded with lust. “Is that what you want today?” Donnie asked, suddenly becoming unsure. His eyes searched the leader's for a response.

“Yes.” It wasn't an agreement, like it should have been. It was a _demand_. Hands reaching up, arms locking around Don's neck and dragging him down for another kiss. “Yes, Don, please.” he pressed kisses along his cheek, lips sloppily moving up to kiss above his ear slit. “Take control tonight.”

Donnie didn't need to be told twice; with a twitch of his hips he was driving into his brother, forcing him down against the mattress. Leo let out an intoxicating cocktail of moans, clucks and churrs into the younger brothers mouth. It urged him on, muddling Don's mind and obliterating his ability to speak.

“Fuck, Don.” Leo gasped, eyes lighting up with stars. “Don, you're so--” whatever he was going to say was cut off by another kiss, the scent and taste of bitter coffee unfolding into his mouth. “Donatello, Donnie.” he keened when his mouth was freed, speaking his name with reverence. Don was licking and nuzzling at Leo's neck happily as he pounded into him; he never marked the leader. While he himself wore the hickies with pride, Leo did not.

The bed was rocking with Don's movements, their foreheads pressed together. Don's glasses digging into Leo's skin and leaving a sweaty imprint. Hungry kisses shared in panting breaths and echoing churrs mingled with the sound of skin and bone smacking together. Legs quivering, Leo dug them into the mattress around him, hips rolling up to meet his brother. In these moments, there were no barriers. There was no leader, there were no titles. There was only the two of them, hungry for this contact. Stress melting away betwixt their joined bodies.  
There was a short gasp, captured by Leo's mouth and Don was coming, shoving himself deep into the older turtle, hand fumbling to grasp the older turtle's cock and bringing him to completion not long after him.

Deep breaths brought calm to huffing chests as they both came down from their high. After a few moments, Don pulled himself from his brother. He grabbed at the blankets around him, cleaning the two up minimally before tucking himself away. Leo slipped an arm around his younger brothers waist, entwining their legs together as he nuzzled against Don's chest. The genius removed his glasses and folded them. Setting them and his mask aside, he focused his attention on Leo.

“Thank you.” Leo murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his plastron. “Thank you so much, Donnie.” Don looked down at Leo, adjusting his glasses sleepily. His blue eyes were wide―but they held something else. It looked like _shame_. “I don't deserve this.” he whispered, slipping a hand up to draw it along Don's jaw.

“What? You don't deserve my support?” Don asked, shifting on to this side so he could wrap an arm around his older brother, bringing them plastron to plastron. He pressed their beaks together, not quite kissing him, mouth hovering near his cheek. “Leo, you aren't alone.” he rested a hand on the eldest brother's side. Leo's eyes darted away. “Leo, look at me.” he whispered, voice quiet.

“I don't want to talk about this.” he muttered, trying to twist away. Don held him steady, not allowing him to run from this.

“I don't care what you want to talk about.” Don told him, narrowing his eyes. “Why do you think you don't deserve someone caring about you?”

“Donnie, it isn't like that.” Leo mumbled.

“That's what it sounds like.” Don told him. “Leo. We are all here for you.” he kissed the tip of his nose. _“I_ am here for you. I always have been. And I always will be. You know that, right?” A sigh tumbled from Leo's lips. “ _Leonardo_.”

“Don't say my name like that.” Leo curled his legs up, pressing tighter against Don. “I'm your leader. _Their_ leader.”

“Just because you're a leader doesn't mean that you're not a person. And it doesn't mean you don't have feelings.” Don told him sternly. “You don't have to be perfect. Because we don't just need someone to lead us, Leo. We need you as our brother as well. I need you.” he brushed his slender fingers along Leo's cheeks, rubbing his thumb against the soft skin of his cheek.

“I don't deserve you.” Leo whispered, nuzzling against the hand. Don sighed, tugging Leo's face up and into a gentle kiss. A soft sigh pressed against his lips, and he felt the leader relax against him, legs stretching out once more to entwine with his.

Maybe Don had lied to himself. Out of his brothers, Leo was definitely the most stubborn.

**Author's Note:**

> ;3; I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Now You by Gjan
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://definitelynotpg.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
